


A Many-Splendoured Gift

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- gift. Dean buys his brother a Christmas gift but Sam is freaked.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Many-Splendoured Gift

'Wow, Lebanon has really gone all the way with the Christmas cheer this year. It's like stepping into Santa's wonderland.'

Sam's silence spoke louder than any words.

'Oh, I forgot. You're the boy who hates Christmas. Isn't it time you got over all that... huh? Christmas is supposed to make you feel perky and warm inside. Give people gifts.'

Dean slapped a glitzy paper-wrapped package on the table. 'For you, dude.'

Sam gave an incredulous huff.

:

'Oh, come on, Sam. We're so up to our necks in crap that just for one night can't we pretend to be normal bros who've never seen a monster in their lives?'

At the curiously child-like expression on Dean's face, Sam could do nothing but smile.

He reached out to take the package, then looked up at his brother.

' You want me to open it now? '

' At your pleasure, Sammy. '

:

Sam couldn't deny the tiny thrill of anticipation as he unwrapped Dean's gift. Even if he had no time for Christmas, he appreciated his brother's thoughtfulness.

Inside was a small, plain cardboard box.

' Original, 'Sam declared.

' Open it, sasquatch. '

Sam did. Inside were two tickets to a concert.

' Asia.'

Sam's instinct was to drop them as if they were writhing snakes but Dean was grinning enthusiastically.

' Yeah. The band just got back together and they're playing in the area. I know you love them! '

Sam HAD loved them right up to Broward County but Dean didn't know about the six months the Trickster had made him live through and how Sam had come to hate anything to do with Asia.

But maybe Dean was right and it was time to leave the past where it belonged-in the past.

:

' Thanks, Dean These are awesome. But I didn't get you anything.'

'You don't have to, Sammy. You've been my ongoing gift for thirty-six years.'

Sam's eyes misted with tears. 'Merry Christmas, Dean.'


End file.
